


The Charge

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, rexperience the magic you sinners, so here, this is basically a rewrite of a long since deleted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the last night before Carver Hawke leaves to join the king's army, and he decides that there is one last thing he's always wanted to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charge

The night Carver returned from signing up for the king's army, the very last night he would spend at home, the whole family was up for long hours into the night debating the first real choice he had ever made for himself. His older sister, of course, immediately declared that she was going with him, which sparked off further arguments that circled endlessly, with his older brother trying to be the reasonable one, as he always did, but ended up repeating himself after a while, and he retreated to his room, where he found Bethany. She sat up with him for some time, longer than he would have thought (or hoped), talking quietly to him with her legs drawn up to her chest, her thin cotton nightdress clinging to her every curve as she shifted to lie against him. He and Bethany had shared a bed since they were very small children, and she thought nothing of wrapping her arm around his waist and tucking her face into his shoulder for comfort when at last she fell asleep to the steady murmur of their older siblings and Leandra talking out in the main room.

He waited over an hour before he dared move, his heart a steady hum in his ears in counterpoint with the warm ghost of Bethany's breath against his neck. It was hardly the first time he had tasted his sister in her sleep, but his hands still shook as he shifted back to run them down her chest, then again, loosening the ties on her nightdress so that her heavy breasts almost came spilling out. He impatiently pushed the loose flaps of cotton aside to bare her to his gaze. They looked exactly how he'd always imagined them, beautiful and perfect, begging to be touched and gathered and weighed, so he did. Took his time lavishing attention where he had always most wanted --deserved-- to, alternating between his hands and his mouth as the whim took him.

Footsteps approached their door at one point, and he slowed but did not stop touching her. His cock was achingly hard, and it throbbed as his eyes flickered to the door and then back down to Bethany as he circled her nipples with his thumbs. This was to be the last night he would spend with her, possibly ever, and he intended to have what had always been his to take.

She started moving as his hands wandered over her body, letting out soft sighs and whimpers, but did not wake as he shoved her nightdress up over her hips. In his most private of fantasies he'd always entertained the idea that Bethany slept without wearing her smalls, and he had to pause to catch his breath to steady himself when he saw that this, one of his oldest fantasies, was proven correct. She lay open before him, awaiting his touch, his hands and teeth and tongue and cock, his cock, and he had to pause once again to grind his palm against his erection to will himself into stillness, else he feared he'd take her right then and there before he had time to enjoy himself as thoroughly as he had every intention to.

He kept one hand there, slowly dipping beneath his trousers to tease himself even as he started to tease her. He circled her cunt with unsteady hands only to find her folds already slick, ready and waiting to be filled, to be fucked, again and again until daybreak, until he'd filled every hole she had and more. "Oh  _fuck_ ," he moaned lowly, raising a hand to bite so that he would muffle the moan he could already feel coming as he slowly pushed two fingers into her. She was just as soft and warm and tight as he'd known she would be, and he bit down harder before releasing his hand to spread her wider so that he could see every pump in and out of her as he added a third, then a fourth finger, crooking them to wring out soft sounds, moans and whimpering sighs that made his mouth dry out. He'd never wanted her more than he had in this moment, and it was the work of a second to free himself from his trousers and crawl up between her thighs, spreading her wide for his cock as he lined himself up.

Carver eased out a long, low groan as he sank into his sister's warm, inviting cunt. It was wet, so wet, slick with her own arousal. He lingered a moment, forced himself to go slowly so as not to awaken her, but it was almost physically painful to hold himself back so. His breaths were already coming hard from the strain and the exquisite frustration of dragging his cock in and out of slowly, so slowly, a whine building up in the back of his throat that came out a sob when she arched against with with a sigh, her lashes fluttering, before she settled back down again, her legs drifting open. He wasted no time in shoving them wide.

He couldn't help but stare at the sway of her breasts with every thrust, transfixed, his breath caught. He was doing that, him, and he swallowed down a moan that he pressed to her breast. She shifted, rolling into his open mouth with a soft noise that went straight to his cock. He groaned into her skin, his hands tightening on her hips, his own jerking to bury himself into her hard once, twice, eking out soft panted breaths that rose high, higher, and he hurriedly pressed his mouth to hers to quiet her. As a consequence, he felt her sharp intake of breath as she came awake between one hard, relentless slam of his hips and the next. "Carver?" She said against his mouth, her brows flying up with alarm, and started to push back into the pillows, but there was nowhere to go, pinned as she was, and so there was nothing for her to do but take his next thrust like the whore he'd always known her to be, and the next, and the next. She started to cry, pushing uselessly against his chest with small, delicate hands he had long admired. Contrary to what he would have thought, this only spurred him on, inflamed his blood until he had to press his mouth against hers all the harder or he would die, would fly apart at the seams, so he did.

Brought their mouths crashing together without care for how hard he was going now, need overwhelming any thought he might have had for her comfort, at least at first, until he found that that, too, made him groan aloud into her mouth, muffling her own wails as he shoved into her hard. For once, he was grateful that their corncob mattress was directly on the floor, so that there was nothing to creak as he rocked into her hard, again and again and again, building up a rhythm that took his breath away. He drank down Bethany's, her sweet cries, her sobs as he shoved her hands up over her head and clenched them with one of his. She strained against him, and he gloried in that, too, her fear, how in her desperation she only managed to push him deeper inside her. He knew he wouldn't be long now, and tried to make the moments last, to reveled in every slide of her thighs against his hips, the spatter against him with every withdraw from her, proof of her involuntary arousal that only made his blood burn inside him, that made him growl her name and slam his hips into hers ruthlessly hard, taking from her everything he wanted and giving nothing back. 

He could feel himself shaking on the verge of coming, and swiftly, before she had time to react, he pulled out of her and shoved into her ass. He let out a long, low groan into her mouth. She was tight, so much tighter than her cunt had been, almost painfully so, eased only by her own slick. Bethany was pliant with shock and pain at first, and then she twisted, letting out a rising scream that was muffled by his mouth and tongue. He let out a helpless groan as she clenched tight around him with her every cry as he started to take her ass every bit as hard and fast as he had her cunt.

She gradually ran out of breath and could only lie back on the bed, trembling with pain and fear and sobs that wracked her body, pushing her breasts against him with every thrust so that he could feel them sway. It was the single most erotic thing he had ever seen, and it was just a few short thrusts after that that he came, pulling her down onto him in a bruisingly tight grip to spill deep into her ass. "Thank you, sister," he murmured against her lips, kissing her deep, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he let out a satisfied sigh. "Thank you."

This was hardly to be the last time he would take her this night, but it was her first, he had been, and that was all that mattered in the world.


End file.
